Bring me to Horutra
Bring me to Horutra is the 35th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Some militairy organization has traveled to Egypt and broke in one of the remaining pyramids of Anubis. These are protected by guards but who protects them from such cunning enemies. Ben has to follow them to the mythical planet of Horutra. Plot As the leader-nomads turns around, he sees several of his man fall and others fighting. Suddenly, a woman appears and seems to be the assassin that just killed the rest of his crew. As he turns around to the officer he smiles at him as he draw his sword in order to attack. This attack is prevented by the woman kicks him on the back of his kneecaps, making fall on his knees. Then, she grabs the back of his head and holds his sword by his throat, forcing to look up to the man before him: "As you see, we came very prepared. Now, if you would be so kind to lead us to the Anubis' pyramid." Curaré forces the man to stand up as they follow the military group to the Valley of the Death. As they faces the pyramid, the man nods to Curaré and she grabs the man by his neck and pushes him with his face to the entrance of the pyramid. "Open it!" He reaches with his hand to a pressing plate and opens the pyramid. "Thank you, Curaré. Like always it was a pleasure to work with you." She walks towards him and kiss him on his cheek: "The pleasure was all me, Enoch. Her fingers passes over his mask less face. Your money is being delivered. If you want to excuses us now, we have a date with destiny." "All of you?" she laughs, "Anyway, what do you me to do with him!" "We don't care!" as the door shuts. Hard noises are heard behind the sealed door as we hear Rath's voice: "LEM'ME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', ANCIENT ANUBIS CRYPT'S DOOR. NOBODY DEFICES RATH!!!" "Ben, maybe another alien will suit better?" "LEM'ME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', GWEN TENNYSON. MAYBE you are right." A green light flash and the door suddenly start to move. We sees big claws opening the door. Gwen, Kevin, Cretox and Ultimate Rath step in the tombs. They looks around but there is no sign of the men who broke in. Cretox observes the place and tells they others: They have headed to the Teleport Chamber." "The what? "The..." "I have understand it the first time!" "Why do you..." Ben interferes them: "I think we have to go on. But we never find it with only brutal force. We are too slow." All three are looking surprised at him: "What's wrong?" "Are you sure this is Ultimate Rath? You seems so intelligent." Cretox nobs: "Evolution has sometimes strange things in mind ." Ben transforms in Ghostfreak and grabs the rest. He brings them to teleportation Chamber. They end up Horutra where they are awaited by several heavily armored Osirisians. They pointing Laser blades and spears at them but don't attack as they hear a familiar voice. Anubis. "What are you doing here?" "We were following some militaries, do you have seen them?" "We were too late to stop them from entering our world. We have no idea where they are or why." "Doesn't you have any artifacts that are interesting for them?" Gwen's eyes are become purple as she says: "I got them, they are in a temple in the East." An older Osirisian looks at Anubis and asks him: "Where did you brought the Seal of Exodia too, after he reappeared and absorbs the Gao Lin Worlds?" "In that Temple!" They start to travel to desert with Anubis and his father, Grim. They arrived before the temple to see the militaries fighting with a giant scorpion, a hydra scorpion. Grim turns everyone of the out standers in stone inclusive the scorpion to stone. Then they enter the temple. Before them is the seal. A man is kneeling before it and stands up when he hears them. "You are too late! We were selected to find the seal and conquer its perils. The Black King shall pay for his betray. The Forever Knights may exist no longer but they have evolved to the next level. The Sons of Earth shall rule like was promised, the King shall suffer and I, Enoch, shall have the powers of EXODIA!!!" "Enoch, you! What have happened?" "Nothing that matters now." The golden ring start to glow and a red beam shoots from out the eye. Grim tries to stop him he's too late. Enoch is lifted in the air and start turning around. Ben goes for Fasttrack and jumps to Enoch but he simply hits them out the air. First he yells victorious, only to be absorbed by the seal minutes later... "Wow, that was an anticlimax," Kevin says. Aliens Used *Fasttrack Fasttrack_by_Chad10art.jpg|'Fasttrack' Ghostfreak2.png|'Ghostfreak' 306px-Rath_1.png|'Rath' Ultimate Rath Alien Alliance.png|'Ultimate Rath' *Ghostfreak *Rath (First Re-appearance) *Ultimate Rath (First Appearance) Characters *Anubis *Anubis' temple guards (First Appearance / Deceased) *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Grim (First Appearance) *Kevin Villains *Black King (Mentioned Only) *Curaré (First Appearance) *Enoch (Deceased) *Exodia (Mentioned Only) *The Sons of the Earth (First Appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Exodia had returned before the confrontation with Ben. In 52 AD, the seal that kept him trapped was broken. He absorbed a complete dimension before being stopped by Anubis. The seal was sent to Horutra to prevent someone of reaching it or destroying to free Exodia. He returned because both the seal as Anubis were gone. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance